<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares &amp; Reassurance by KrysKrossZee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954005">Nightmares &amp; Reassurance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee'>KrysKrossZee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quinzee's Panevi11e 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, Nightmares, POV Male Character, POV Neville Longbottom, POV Third Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy has a nightmare and Neville does all he can to.make her feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quinzee's Panevi11e 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Paneville</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares &amp; Reassurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts used-</p><p>Panevi11e 2020: Nightmares</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neville wrapped his arms around Pansy as she whimpered in her sleep and pressed his lips to the back of her neck. He couldn't imagine what horrors were running through her mind just then and he wanted to take them away from her more than anything but he didn't know how to do that. All he could do was be there for her and help her to ride them out.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that she was often embarrassed about the nightmares, but he suffered from them too and had done ever since he was a small child. He understood how powerful they could be and how real they could feel.</p><p> </p><p>And he also understood how fragile Pansy's mental health could be. He knew that she needed him to be the strong one tonight, that she had been incredibly strong over the last couple of weeks and even though he didn't want her to have to feel this sort of pain, she was due time to let it all out.</p><p> </p><p>She was clammy but that didn't stop him from keeping his body pressed against hers, keeping her close to him in the hopes that she would eventually feel safe and would no longer think that whatever was inside her head was going to hurt her.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually he found that he had to wake her up when her whimpers turned to hushed screams.</p><p> </p><p>"Pansy?" He whispered as he gently rolled her over, sweeping the hair out of her face. "Pansy, love? Wake up…mill ypyp" He hated that he had to disturb her sleep, but there was no way that it could be restful. He watched as the girl slowly blinked her eyes open and then she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Neville held her against his chest, his fingers running through his hair while she took several deep breaths. He could feel the tears that were falling down her cheeks thick and fast. She was trembling but at least she was no longer stuck inside her own head.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice shaking almost as much as her body was. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Neville's chest was soaked now, but he didn't care as he rubbed circles on her back and just tried to make her feel safe again.</p><p> </p><p>"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said softly as he sat up and pulled her onto his lap, his lips pressed against her temple. He just held her against him for a while longer until she finally stopped shaking. His mind strayed to what she would have done had she woke up and been alone and it caused a knot to form in the pit of his stomach. He knew that it was an illness, or maybe an addiction, but he hated that she hurt herself like that. He wanted her to get some help, but he knew that it wasn't that easy and he knew that she was going to be extremely stubborn about it if he dared bring it up.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we get hot chocolate?" Pansy asked after a few moments of silence, though this time when she spoke she seemed to be a lot calmer, something that made him feel a whole lot better.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course." He hummed as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before he let go of her and popped the light on. He had no idea what time it was but if he had to hazard a guess then he would have said that it was the middle of the night so he knew that they would have to be as quiet as mice so as to not wake his gran. He got on a lot better with his grandmother now, but he was still terrified of her and he knew that if they disturbed her then he was going to get a lecture about waking her up and about having someone else's fiancée in his bed.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them made their way down to the kitchen and Neville made them both hot chocolate while Pansy watched from the kitchen table that she was leaning against, her arms wrapped around herself. Neville knew that if he turned to face her then he would see that she was probably pinching herself, trying to keep herself grounded. He wanted to stop her but she had asked for hot chocolate and he knew that if she could have something that she had asked for then she would feel a lot better.</p><p> </p><p>Once the hot chocolates were made they went back up to his room. Neville kept an eye on Pansy, hoping that she would eventually relax. He wished that he knew how to help her. He wished that he didn't feel so useless, but he was quickly realising that he didn't have much choice there. His hero complex was not Pansy's fault either.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy set her hot chocolate down on the bedside table before she turned to face Neville, taking his from him and putting it down too. She then wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his roughly. Neville didn't question it, instead just pulled her close to him again and kissed her back. If she wanted to kiss him, that had to be a good sign, didn't it?</p><p> </p><p>She continued to kiss him, more passionately now, as her hands moved to the buttons on his pyjama shirt. Neville tried not to overthink this as he let her pull away to give herself just enough room. She then tugged him towards the bed and kissed from his lips, down over his jaw and chest.</p><p> </p><p>Neville could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he knelt on the bed. Her mind certainly wasn't on her nightmares now, that was for sure. Gently he pushed her to lie down on the bed and met her lips again. He needed to taste her, and as he kissed along her cheeks and down her neck he could taste the strawberry body wash that she used.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away only so that he could slip her top off over her head and then his lips were back on her skin. He kissed between her breasts and down her stomach, listening to her breath hitch and unable to keep the smirk from his lips as he kept the kisses light, almost teasing. Okay, definitely teasing he decided as he kissed back up to her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>One hand he used to brace himself on the bed, to keep himself hovering over her while his other hand was on one breast, his mouth was on the other. He kissed at her skin, with a little more purpose now, working his way in an almost spiral before his lips found her nipple which he ran his tongue over.</p><p> </p><p>The noise that escaped Pansy was like music to his ears. Part of him had expected her to want him to stop, but when she didn't push him away, he continued, now sucking on her nipple before swapping to the other side. He did the same there, though now his hand that had been bracing himself before was now on her stomach, his fingers inching towards the little satin shorts that she wore.</p><p> </p><p>He paused for a moment, wondering if he was about to cross a line, but when she still didn't stop him, he began to gently pull them down. He kept each of his movements slow, hoping that Pansy would know that she had the chance to stop him, that she had the choice.</p><p> </p><p>All Neville ever wanted to do was to make her feel safe.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>